


Joy

by montynavarrno



Series: A Thousand Words for Happiness [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Thomas Jefferson, Other, Trans Aaron Burr, Trans Alexander Hamilton, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montynavarrno/pseuds/montynavarrno
Summary: More married life snippets of Aaron Burr and Thomas Jefferson





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexanger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanger/gifts).



> How to cope with bad things happening: write fanfiction  
> Also why work on the WIP or any other series I have when I could just start another fucking series

"Babe, there's no reason to cry."

"Yes there is. This is cinnamon raisin bread. It's my favorite kind of bread. Thank you so much for buying this for me. It's the only thing that has raisins that's actually nice."

"Aaron, raisins by themselves are perfectly fine and a wonderful snack."

Aaron looked at Thomas through his tears. "Now I'm crying because I'm going to have to divorce you for terrible snack decisions."

"Babe."

"Get away from me, you raisin fucker."

"Guess that makes you a raisin."

"Fuck off."

* * *

"Can you just- never mind. It's stupid."

Aaron paused in the middle of taking his shirt off. "What do you want?" 

TJ looked away from Aaron. "I don't want to talk about it. Let's just get to the sex."

Aaron finished taking off his shirt, but sat on the bed instead of taking off his pants. "This sounds like something we need to talk about. Let's not do sex quite yet."

TJ sighed. "We probably do need to talk about, but I don't want to right now. I just want to have sex."

Aaron shook his head. "I'm not comfortable having sex if something is bothering you. You're my wife. When I married you I promised that I would listen to you and help you with everything you needed me to. So please, talk to me."

TJ sighed again. "It's- okay. So you know how I'm always loud and proud about pretty much everything I do?"

Aaron nodded. "Yes, it's one of the things I love most about you."

"Thank you. But like? A lot of that is because I hate to be seen as weak. I hate not being able to be- I don't really have a word for it?"

"Soft?" suggested Aaron.

"Yeah. I feel like sometimes you have more of the emotional side of this relationship and I don't like that. I don't feel like it's equal. I don't feel like you know how much I really love you." TJ still wasn't looking at Aaron.

Aaron moved from his seat at the edge of the bed to sit next to TJ instead. "Well, first of all, I have never doubted how much you love me unless the depression goblin in my brain becomes particularly strong, but even then I knew how much you love me. Second, talking about your emotions is a great way to be soft. It gives a real emotional vulnerability that people think of as weak, even though it's one of the hardest things to do in life."

"That makes... a lot of sense, actually. What else can I do?"

Aaron hummed to himself while he thought. "I'm not saying let's do this tonight, but you can let me take charge in bed sometimes. It doesn't have to be all the time, just on occasion. Not that I don't love having you in charge, because I do, but it can be a way for us to build more trust and communication between us."

"I definitely can't do that tonight. I have to be honest, I'm kind of panicky because I feel like you're going to judge me."

"That's fine. I'm just going to cuddle the shit out of you for being brave and opening up to me."

"Great. Please keep your hands above my waist. I can't do any below the belt touching right now."

"I understand. Now please roll over so I can be the big spoon."

TJ rolled over willingly. There was a moment of silence as they both relaxed together.

"Does being the little spoon make you feel soft and small too?" asked TJ.

"Yeah. It makes me feel protected."

"Me too."

"I love you, TJ."

"I love you too, Aaron."

* * *

 

It was late, and everyone was buzzed. 

"Hey, Alex," said Thomas.

"Hey, Thomas," Alex responded.

"If you were to go skydiving naked, would you be worried about getting your dick ripped off?"

Alex looked at Thomas. "I don't have a dick to worry about. But if the naked skydiving wanted to rip off my titties I'd be okay with that."

Eliza giggled. "Alex, you literally have an appointment in a month to get your titties ripped off safely."

John chimed in. "After you're done healing from getting your titties safely ripped off I'd totally go naked skydiving with you."

Aaron sighed. "Can we please stop talking about naked skydiving and titties? Besides, John, then you'd have to worry about getting your dick ripped off."

"That's true. Where would Alex and Eliza and I be without my dick?" 

"We'd probably just do a lot of oral sex," said Alex, looking off into the distance.

'While I am pro-John having a dick, I am also pro-lots of oral sex," agreed Eliza.

"I feel like you guys are trying to tell me something," said John.

Thomas snickered. "I think they're trying to say they want more oral sex."

"Oral sex is pretty great," said Aaron. "But do you know what's even better? Keeping your sex lives between you three. And Lafayette probably. They always seem to know more than they should."

Thomas nodded. "I swear they have some sort of weird sex sensor because they always know stuff I certainly haven't told them."

"Why are we talking about sex so much?" asked Eliza.

Aaron shrugged. "Who knows? I just know I want to change the subject."

"Or, instead of talking, I have a link to a bootleg of In The Heights and we can watch that instead," said Alex.

"Fuck, let's do that," said Thomas, and so that's what they did.

* * *

"Thomas! Thomas wake up!"

Thomas started, shaken out of his deep sleep. "Whazzhappennen?"

"Did you have an affair with Han Solo?" asked Aaron, who looked very concerned.

"Aaron, that is a fictional character. And you and I both know I'd have an affair with Poe Dameron."

"Oh. Right. And same. Let's make it a threesome."

"Sounds great, now please let me sleep."

* * *

Aaron heard the front door open while he was in the kitchen, preparing dinner. "Hello, beautiful!" he called out.

"Hi. Can you come here for a second?"

Aaron frowned, but he put down his spoon and went to the front door. There, he saw his wife holding a small gray and white kitten and a slightly larger and chubbier orange tabby kitten.

TJ looked slightly nervous. "Okay, so I know we haven't discussed getting pets, but they were free. The gray and white one is Leia and the orange one is Macaroni. Are you okay? What does that look mean?"

Instead of responding to TJ, Aaron just took Leia from her and held her close to his chest. "I am your father now," he whispered to the tiny cat.

"I'm assuming that means we can keep them?"

"They are our children now."

""Shit, I didn't now we were ready to be parents."

"We are now. We have to raise our children and give them so much love."

"Okay, Aaron."

* * *

"Dude, why is your cat so big?"

"Leave Mac alone, Hercules. He is perfect just the way he is," said Aaron, picking up his chubby cat. "Isn't that right, Macaroni? Are you just the best kitty in the whole wide world?" Macaroni purred and rubbed his head on Aaron's chin. 

"Your other cat is the devil," said Hercules, clearly not as entranced as he should be with Macaroni's affection.

"Yes, but we love Leia anyway. She's perfect."

"You're super weird about your cats."

"Yeah, but I don't really care."

* * *

"So, is there a particular reason you've invited us out?" asked Aaron.

Alex nodded, beaming. "We're having a baby! Eliza is pregnant!" 

"That's great! Where are John and Eliza?" asked Thomas, grinning at Alex.

"They're at home. Apparently morning sickness does not just happen in the morning, and I can't be around vomiting people because I'm a sympathetic vomiter. They gave me permission to start telling people because I have a hard time keeping secrets that are good things."

"Well that's great! Are you sad that the kid isn't going to be genetically yours?" asked Aaron.

"It is going to be genetically mine. Eliza is the surrogate. I'm the egg donor and John is the sperm donor. That way we can all be involved. I'd carry the baby, but everyone being involved is great and also I'm pretty sure it would trigger my dysphoria in a major way."

"That's really clever, actually. You'll have to let us know how it goes and if there's anything we can do to help you out!" said Thomas.

"I will! I have to go meet up with Hercules and Lafayette. And then call the Washingtons. This is the best day of my life!"

* * *

"Did you ever think about having kids?"

Thomas looked up from his book to look at his husband. "Yeah. I never had any solid plans, but I did think about having kids one day. Why do you ask?"

"Alex has been talking about Philip nonstop. He's always going on about how Philip is the cutest baby ever. It's kind of got me thinking."

"Yeah? What have you been thinking about?" asked Thomas, closing his book and setting it down.

"I've been thinking that we could make a much cuter baby."

Thomas sucked in a breath. "So you want to make a baby."

Aaron nodded. "Well, have a scientist make a baby. I can't- I can't be pregnant. I couldn't handle that at all. So we should look for a surrogate. Or look into adoption if you don't want to try surrogacy."

Thomas got up from his chair to go curl up next to Aaron on the couch. "Let's look into a surrogate."

"Okay, you say that, but I've also been thinking about this for a while and-"

"Who do you have in mind?"

"You remember my friend Theodosia? She's actually on an approved list of surrogate mothers. We can take priority if we request her specifically. I've been casually talking to her about it and I think she would be on board."

Thomas pressed a kiss to Aaron's forehead. "You should call her now. Let's get started on making a baby."

"Wait though. What do we do if Theo wants to have a part in the baby's life? I'm not just going to take away the kid she carried for nine months."

"Then we let her have a part in the kid's life. You two are friends, it makes sense that she could still have a part in the baby's life. Hell, I'd let her husband have a part in the baby's life if it meant I got to have a child with you."

"Okay, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me ever. Also, Theo is super gay."

"Damn, no wonder you two get along so well."

* * *

Theodosia Burr-Jefferson was born on June 21st. All three of her parents cried. It was the best day of their lives. They couldn't wait to have so many better days with their daughter in their lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series now. I'll expand more on Theo the Mom's role in Aaron and TJ's life in one of the next two segments. Leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed it, or come talk to me on tumblr! I'm also montynavarrno on there.


End file.
